1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a panel assembly, and more particularly, to the panel assembly applied in a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of the electronics and information industry, the products become increasingly sophisticated. For the modern personal computers, in addition to seeking faster and more powerful computing units and a wide range of peripheral equipments to meet user needs, lightweight and compact portable computers are one of the key developments in the industry. For example, liquid crystal displays are relatively compact in size and light in weight and also have advantages such as high definition, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and a wide range of applications, and thus are widely applicable portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and other consumer electronics products and become the mainstream of the displays.
With the refinement of technology, the development of the LCDs are gradually targeted toward even lighter, thinner, larger, and of narrower borders. To meet these requirements, the original safety designs of all related components must still be achieved but within the even limited space. For example, a conventional positioning method is performed to bend and adhere a flexible circuit board to a frame. But under the circumstances that the space for accommodating the components is limited, the adhering area of the flexible circuit board becomes insufficient, which increases the recovery potential of the bended flexible circuit board. In order to strengthen the fixation of the flexible circuit board, a heat staking process is developed. Heat melt designs can effectively solve the problem of recovery of the bended flexible circuit board and increase the convenience of positioning.
However, this approach of improving the recovery of the bended flexible circuit board is by melting the flexible circuit board with the frame. The frame itself and the materials therein are vulnerable to damage in the heat staking process.